1. Field
The disclosure relates to a method for manufacturing a semiconductor light emitting device.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, there has been proposed a semiconductor light emitting device manufactured in such a manner that a semiconductor layer is formed on a substrate, the substrate is thereafter removed by laser lift-off, and a light transmissive resin is formed on the top surface of the semiconductor layer which is left after the removal of the substrate (see JP 2013-42191 A).
However, in the above conventional semiconductor light emitting device, light emitted from the semiconductor layer disadvantageously leaks from the side surface of the light transmissive resin, and it is therefore not possible to efficiently extract light toward the front side of the semiconductor light emitting device.